Winter of Love
by annisa.aqmalia27
Summary: "Cinta kita yang tidak akan pernah lunut akan terus bersama selamanya, selama ragaku masih menyatu dengan tubuhku" "Kehidupan yang ingin kau ciptakan akan menjadi kenyataan"


_Malam itu salju turun dengan perlahan namun pasti, perlahan-lahan butiran-butiran salju yang turun menutupi jalan-jalan di tengah desa. Malam itu keadaan desa terlihat sangat damai setelah peperangan yang telah terjadi dan mengakibatkan banyak korban yang berjatuhan dan juga rumah-rumah, sekolah dan beberapa penginapan hancur._

_5 tahun lalu adalah peperangan terakhir dan menjadi penderitaan yang terakhir buat desa, meskipun banyak korban yang berjatuhan, rumah-rumah dan tempat-tempat yang sudah berusaha dibangun hancur kembali karena dampak dari peperangan yang telah terjadi. Peperangan 4 tahun yang lalu juga meninggalkan luka yang sangat mendalam untuk semua warga desa._

"Naruto-kun, aku harap kau bisa serius dalam pekerjaanmu. Sekarang kau bukan anak-anak lagi sekarang jabatanmu sudah menjadi seorang _Hokage_ jadi aku harap kau bisa serius" kata seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Hmmmm, aku tau. Aku hanya sedang berfikir" balas nya pada gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan minum dan makanan ringan untukmu" kata gadis itu dengan wajah yang terlihat pasrah.

"…."

"_Apa dia baik-baik saja?_"

"_Aku sangat merindukannya_"

**4 TAHUN YANG LALU…**

"_Aku akan kembali ke konoha…"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku akan kembali ke konoha dan menjadi pengikutmu, aku tidak akan berhiyanat lagi padamu dan juga Konoha"_

"_Selamat datang, Sasuke"_

"_Aku pulang, Naturo, Sakura, Kakashi, semuanya"_

Sudah 3 tahun setelah kejadian itu Uciha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan kehendakya sendiri. Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah bisa terlupan.

"Naruto-kun, aku membawakanmu minuman dan beberapa makanan" kata gadis itu setelah membuka pintu ruangan, Sakura kaget melihat seorang laki-laki berada di depan Naruto yang terlihat tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

"Sas-" laki-laki itu langsung menghapiri Sakura dan menutup mulutnya dan memberi isyarat untuk tidak bersuara. Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian malam itu.

"Naruto-kun selesaikanlah tugasmu dengan serius!" teriak Sakura yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran karena melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak serius.

"Sakura-chan jangan murka seperti itu, lagi pula semua tugasku sudah selesai untuk hari ini jadi aku ingin berjalan-jalan keliling desa, tidak apa kan?" kata Naruto pada Sakura dengan santai.

"Terserah, lakukanlah apapun yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini karena kau sudah menyerjakan semua tugas yang aku berikan" Sakura pasrah dan mengalah tampa member syarat pada Naruto.

_5 tahun aku menjabat sebagai Hokage menggantikan Nene Tsunade yang meninggal dalam peperangan 5 tahun yang lalu, sampai saat ini Naruto masih merindukan sosok nene Tsunade yang begitu keras dan konsisten, mesipun terkadang nene Tsunade suka mencuri kesempatan untuk bisa minum sake._

_Saat ini aku merasa kalau aku belum siap untuk menjadi seorang hokage dan memerintah desa dam para shinobi yang juga teman-temanku._

"Naruto-niichan!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki mungkin 2 tahun dibawah Naruto.

"Ooh, Konohamaru" balas Naruto dengan santai dan senyumannya.

"Apa kau kabur lagi dari kantormu?"

"Dasar bodoh mana mungkin aku bisa kabur kalau semua pintu dan jendela yang bisa mengakses untuk keluar telah di pasang beberapa jebakan dan aku tidak bisa keluar kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan semua tugasku" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat bbegitu menderita.

"Tentu saja karena yang menjadi penasahatmu adalah Sakura-neechan" balas Konohamaru.

Dalam perjalan Naruto dan Konohamaru terus bercerita dan mampir di warung ramen dimana itu adalah tempat dimana Naruto dulu sering makan bersama dengan gurunya dulu dan teman-temannya. Setelah selesai makan ramen bersama Konohamaru, mereka berpisah di depan gerbang utama desa.

"Tuan Hokage seepertinya anda terlihat begitu tenang dan bahagia" kata salah satu penjaga pintu masuk Konoha.

"Hahahah, tidak. Aku sama seperti biasanya" balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Sasu…ke"

"_Tadaima_, Hokage-sama" kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang kaget melihat kedatangannya.

"Okkairinasai, Sasuke-kun" balas Naruto pada Sasuke dnegan lembut dan sambil tersenyum.

Naruto melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya dengan ditemani Sasuke, mereka hanya memakai baju biasa yang mungkin cocok untuk bersantai atau hanya untuk sekedar mencoba berbaur dengan orang di desa, satu persatu orang-orang menyapa dan member senyum pada Naruto dan Sasuke saat mereka berkeliling desa.

"Kakasi_-san_" panggil Naruto

"Hokage_-sama_, apa anda sedang bersantai sepertinya semua tugas sudah anda selesaikan dengan cepat, ada perlu apa?" kata Kakasi pada Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang bisa bertemu denngannya.

"Heheheheh"

"Padahal aku baru saja ingin keruanganmu untuk melaporkan padamu mengenai misi yang baru saja aku dan teamku selesaikan" lanjut Kakasi pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanding tarung denganmu, karena sudah lama aku tidak bertarung" kata Naruto dengan semangatnya yang seperti biasa.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung di tempat 'itu' saja lagi pula kau pasti ingin bebas bergerak" kata Kakahi menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

Setelah perbincangan itu dan tampa basa-basi Naruto dan Sasuke menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari" kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang kalem dan lembut dengan santai dan berusaha mengingat terakhir kali datang ke tempat itu.

"Benar juga sudah sangat lama terakhir kalinya kita kemari bersama" sambung Naruto dengan nada suara yang sama dengan Sasuke tadi.

**TIBA-TIBA…**

"Maaf aku terlambat, saat dalam perjalanan kemari aku-"

"KAU BERBOHONG!" kata Naruto dengan kesal pada Kakasi yang terlihat binggung mencari alasan.

"Jadi, ingin tipe pertarungan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kakasi pada Naruto dengan nada suara yang mulai serius.

"Bagaimana kalau 1 vs 1 dan hal yang akan aku ambil adalah lonceng yang dulu kau pakai untuk menguji kemampuanku" tawar Naruto pada Kakasi.

"Baiklah aku akan ikuti apaa yang kau katakana saja" balas Kakasi dengan nada suara yang sepertinya menganggap Naruto sebagai lawan yang enteng.

Sasuke yang hanya melihat Naruto yang berusaha mendapatkan lonceng yang ada di saku Kakasi, semakin lama ia melihat gerak-gerik Naruto ia hanya duduk diam dan tenang melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang berusaha mengalahkan Kakasi dan mendapatkan lonceng.

2 jam telah berlalu, Naruto belum juga berhasil mendapatkan lonceng yang ada disaku Kakashi, dengan segenap kemampuan dan jurus-jurus yang Naruto keluarkan hampir berhasil mengalahkan Kakashi, tetapi Kakashi terlihat tidak ingin kalah dengan santai dan pasti Kakahi mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya untuk menhalangi naruto mendapatkan lonceng-lonceng itu.

Saat hari mulai gelap, Naruto tetap berusaha mendapatkan lonceng-lonceng itu. Naruto bersembunyi dibelakang pepohonan-pepohonan sekitar untuk menyusun ulang strategi untuk melawan Kakashi.

Setelah selesai menyusun ulang rencana untuk mengelahkan Kakashi ada seorang tamu yang tak terduga Naruto melihat seseorang sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran para ninja penjaga.

"Ternyata aku lebih dulu menemukan mu moster" kata orang itu sambil bersiap-siap menyerang Naruto.

"Siapa kau? Siapa yang memberi perintah padamu untuk menangkapku?" kata Naruto dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu tau moster"

"Begitu kah?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari balakang Naruto dan langsung berdiri didepan Naruto sambil memegang pedang.

"Menyingkir lah kau!"

"…."

Sasuke menyerang orang itu tampa mengeluarkan suara dan dengan tenang Sasuke membunuh orang itu disaat yang sama ternyata Kakasi juga mendapatkan tamu yang sama degan tamu yang dihadapi Sasuke.

"Tuang hokage, apa anda tidak apa-apa? Anda lari saja biar kami yang tangani mereka" kata salah satu ninja itu pada Naruto.

"Tidak usah biar aku saja yang menghadapi mereka, kalian cukup tenang disana dan duduk manis" kata Naruto.

Naruto yang hanya terfokus memghadapi musuh yang menyerangnya dari depan, Naruto tidak menyadari serangan dari belakang, saat itu juga mereka memmukul tepat di leher belakang Naruto dan hal itu membuat Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aku berhasil membuat monster itu pingsan, sebaiknya beritau mereka dan cepat kalian kabur!"

"BAIK!"

Yang ada dipikiran Kakashi hanyalah mereka sudah menyerah dan berusaha untuk kabur, tetapi saat itu diam-diam Kakashi mengikuti mereka, yang ternyata mereka berhasil menangkap Naruto.

Saat ingin mengejar, karena terlalu gegabah Kakashi tidak menyadari kertas mantra yang sudah dipasang oleh musuh. Sasuke yang mendengar suara ledakan langsung saja menuju asal suara yang Sasuke temukan adalah tubuh Kakashi yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Orang-orang itu memasukkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya untuk beberapa saat didalam sebuah gentong yang lumayan besar dan membuat lingkaran seperti membuat mantra untuk menyegel gentong itu.

Namun hal itu berhasil dihalagi oleh Sasuke yang datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Naruto yang terlihat sudah tidak berdaya. Dalam hitungan menit Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan orang-orang itu tampa memberi ampun sedikit pun. Disaat yang sama ada beberapa ninja yang mengikuti Sasuke dan mereka langsung menolong Naruto dan membawanya kembali ke desa.

_2 minggu kemudia …_

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan tuan Hokage?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Belum ada kemajuan, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan semuanya baik-baik saja. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan sadar" kata Sakura pada Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju ruangan pada ninja dokter.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan sasuke-kun? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku sangat khawatir padanya" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi.

"Sepertinya dia masih belum ingin diajak bicara, semenjak kejadian itu dia jadi seperti tidak ingin membiarkan Naruto sendiri lagi" kata Kakashi pada Sakura.

"_Jadi begitu… semoga saja mereka-baik-baik saja_" kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

_Keesokan harinya …_

"Ukh..."

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar Hokage-sama" kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang baru terbangun.

"…"

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendekati Naruto yang baru bangun, bisa dikatakan wajah mereka sudah berdekatan dan salinge menatap, tampa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto. Entah monster apa yang telah merasuk dalam tubuh Sasuke tampa memperdulikan Naruto, Sasuke terus mencium bibir dan leher Naruto. Saat dia menatap wajaha dan mata Naruto yang tidak memberikan respon apapun Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dan bersikap normal sesaat dia memberikan ciuman terakhir pada kening Naruto.

Sakura tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah terbangun dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto, meskipun jika dilihat dari segi fisik dia tidak apa-apa namun saat Sakura menanyakan tentang hal-hal yang mungkin dia bisa jawab, namu Sakura terjekut Naruto tidak ingat apapun menganai dirinya sendiri dan semua orang.

Karena binggung hal apa yang harus Sakura lakukan, akhirnya Sakura memberi tau Kakashi untuk menggantikan posisi Naruto untuk sementara dan memminta Sasuke untuk menjaga Naruto.

Setelah Sakura keluar Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang hanya terdiam suasana desa dari jendela. Sepanjang hari Sasuke menemani Naruto yang hanya terdiam melihat keadaan diluar jendela, saat Sasuke mendekat dan melihat ke arah Naruto Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mencium kening Naruto dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Salju, salju turun dengan perlahan-lahan dan kembali membuat desa terselimuti oleh salju.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan tuan Hokage? Apa beliau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Dia sudah sadar, tapi ada satu masalah Naruto kehilangan ingatannya. Sepertinya ini karena guncangan yang kemarin akibat kejadian waktu itu, kemungkinan untuk ingatannya kembali kemungkinan 50%" kata Sakura pada Kakashi.

"Begitu kah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku memintanya untuk menjaga Naruto-kun, tidak apa kan?"

"Lebih baik begitu, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Karena aku takut hal itu terjadi kembali" kata Kakashi pada Sakura dengan santai.

**2 TAHUN KEMUDIA…**

"_Suaah 2 tahun Naruto kehilangan ingatannya dan selama 2 tahun juga Sasuke terus menjaga Naruto dengan setia tampa ada penghiyanatan sekitpun. Daun-daun dipepohonan mulai gugur, cuaca yang cerah dengan deburan angin yang lembut dan dingin menandakan musim salju akan datang dan selama apa pun, Sasuke terus mengawasi Naruto dengan sabar dan tenang_"

"_Malam itu, adalah pertama kalianya Naruto mulai berbicara dengan Sasuke. Awal beberapa ingatan mengenai Sasuke perlahan-lahan muai terkumpul, tampa Sasuke sadar dia mendekat pada Naruto yang seperti memperlihatkan wajah yang terlihat sangat sedih, seperti wajah yang memperlihatkan kesedihan yang Naruto alami selama dia hidup. Tampa meminta izin dari Naruto Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto_"

"_Malam itu adalah malam pertama untuk butiran-butiran salju itu turun untuk menyelimuti desa_"

"Warna rambutmu sangat bagus, warnanya hitam" kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang saat itu masih berdiri didepannya.

"Maaf aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu…" kata Sasuke pada Naruto setelah dia melepaskan tangan Naruto dari rambutnya.

_Keesokan harinya …_

"_Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini? Aku tau kau ingin melindunginya, tetapi kau juga harus mengurus dirimu karena aku punya misi untukmu besok. Tentang Naruto, aku yang akan urus kau jangan khawatir_"

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanmu sebentar, aku pergi Naruto-kun" kata Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

"_Selamat jalan_" kata Naruto dalam hatinya, tampa ia sadari dia menjawab dalam hatinya.

Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dikamarnya tampa berfikir panjang entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Naruto keluar dari kamar. Saat sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah Naruto duduk dibawah pohon yang sudah terselimuti oleh salju.

Saat sedang duduk dibawah pohon itu Naruto yang sedang bersender dibawah pohon itu sambil melihat keadaan sekitar taman yang sudah terselimuti oleh salju dengan tenang.

_Sedangkan keadaan Sasuke . . ._

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu?" kata Sasuke pada salah satu musuh yang berhasil ia desak.

"Kami hanya mendapat perintah untuk membunuh musang itu" kata ninja itu dengan cepat karena takut dibunuh, tetapi hal itu tidak ia sadari ternyata ia memilih jalan yang salah telah mengambil pilihan, dengan tampa berfikir panjang Sasuke langsung membunuh orang itu dan langsung kembali ke tempa Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, MONSTER"

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke yang datang tepat waktu dan langsung melindungi Naruto dengan tubuhnya kemudia Sasuke berbalik dan menyerang musuh hingga tewas.

Sasuke yang terbaring dipelikan Naruto dengan penuh darah akibat serangan terakhir.

"Darah…" Naruto yang menarik tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke.

"SASUKE" kata Naruto yang kaget melihat darah ditangannya.

_Beberapa hari setelah itu . . ._

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun" tampa mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke.

"Ohayo" jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sepertinya sudah lebih baik…"

"Maaf, gara-gara aku. Kau jadi terluka seperti ini" kata Naruto pada Sasuke dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Ini bukan salahmu tapi salahku, karena aku telah melanggar perintah"

"Rambutmu, sudah sangat panjang" Naruto yang baru menyadari penampilan rambut Sasuke yang sudah panjang.

"Aku ingin kau yang memotongnya dengan ini" kata Sasuke pada Naruto sambil menyerahkan kunai miliknya pada Naruto dan meminta Naruto untuk memotong rambutnya.

Naruto yang berada dirumah sakit selama satu harian, terus menemani Sasuke yang ada dirumah sakit. Yang mereka bicarakan hanya hal-hal apa yang terlah terjadi selama 2 tahun apa yang telah terjadi.

Naruto yang sudah tertidur terlihat begitu tenang, Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya pada Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur bergitu lelap Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Naruto yang sedang tertidur, saat itu juga Naruto terbangun karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, karena kaget tampa banyak basa-basi Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto yang saat itu berubah menjadi memerah membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tampa banyak bicara Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanggannya karena kaget atas perbuatan Sasuke tadi padanya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto kembali terlentang sambil terus melumat bibir hangat yang kini dukulumnya nikmat. Bibir pemuda yang selalu bermain-main di pikirannya, pemuda yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpi basahnya, dan ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto meminta izin membiarkannya menelusuri lorong lembab dibalik bibir ranum itu. Naruto membuka mulutnya yang langsung diterobos lidah hangat Sasuke yang dengan bernafsu mengabsen sederetan benda didalamnya.

"Hngh…" erang Naruto tertahan sambil terus memperdalam ciumannya.

Sasuke bertambah semangat mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa setelah mendengar desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir pemuda dibawahnya. Saling bertukar saliva yang mulai menetes keluar diantara bibir mereka yang masih saling menghisap, dengan tubuh yang bergulat lembut diatas kasur. Perlahan namun pasti bibir Sasuke mulai turun menyusuri leher jenjang Naruto menggigit pelan perbatasan leher dan pundak Naruto. Gigit, jilat, hisap, begitu berkali-kali di beberapa titik.

Naruto mulai kembali menceracau tak jelas saking menikmatinya.

"Hngh… Ahh… 'Suke…" ceracaunya tak jelas.

"Hngh, kau tak sabaran sekali, Naruto-kun" Sasuke yang masih sibuk meninggalkan tanda di sepanjang leher Naruto mulai memainkan tangannya. Menyusupkan tangan kanannya kebalik kaos yang dikenakan Naruto, bermain dan memilin pelan nipple Naruto yang mulai mengeras. Tangan kirinya mulai membuka baju dan melemparkannya sembarangan ke lantai kamar yang dingin.

"Pakaianmu sedikit mengganggu" kata Sasuke sambil melucuti pakaian Naruto hingga meningalkan boxer orange yang menggantung pasrah. Tapi, tangannya terhenti saat Naruto mengerang.

"Jangan yang itu," erangnya sambil memasang tampang memelas pada Sasuke yang sesaat tadi akan melepaskan boxer itu dari tubuh coklat Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku, malu," erang Naruto dengan tatapan sayu dan muka memerah.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, langsung di serangnya kembali bibir Naruto yang tadi membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Sasuke bergairah. Perlahan menggesekkan barangnya yang mulai menengang dibalik celananya dengan barang Naruto yang tinggal dilapisi boxer tipis.

"Nghh…"Naruto kembali menikmati ciuman panas dari Sasuke yang mulai mengintimidasi nafasnya.

Sasuke melepaskan celana panjangnya tanpa melepas pagutan bibirnya dari Naruto yang melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke seakan tak ingin Sasuke pergi. Akhirnya, boxer Naruto yang kini tanpa pertahankan itu berhasil Sasuke lepas hingga tubuh mereka kini sama-sama polos.

Sasuke menghisap nipple kanan Naruto hingga memerah sambil memilin nipple kirinya. Begitu sebaliknya dengan nipple kiri Naruto yang dihisap dan digigit sambil Sasuke memainkan nipple kanan Naruto dengan jarinya.

Ceracau dan lenguhan Naruto makin menjadi saat tangan Sasuke mulai meraba titik tersensitifnya sambil dipijat perlahan.

"Hngh… Haah… Aah… Jangan di… sana…" tangan Naruto mulai menggapai-gapai bawah tubuhnya agar Sasuke menghentikan permainannya. Cairan pra-spermanya sudah mulai membasahi ujung _benda_-nya.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke tersenyum licik sambil mempererat genggamannya dan mempercepat pijatannya.

"Hngh… Haah… Ah… 'Suke," Naruto menggelinjang.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai menjilati permukaan benda Naruto. Membuat desahan pemuda pirang diatasnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke mulai memainkan lidahnya di ujung kepala benda Naruto sambil melirik reaksi menggairahkan yang terpeta dengan jelas di wajah pemuda tan yang kini sudah menjambak-jambak rambutnya sambil menggelinjang resah.

"Ah… uhng… ugh… engh…" hanya erangan-erangan tak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke langsung mengulum benda itu di dalam mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya sambil menaik-turunkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menegang, dia hampir klimaks, Sasuke langsung melepaskan kulumannya dan memandang Naruto yang kini sudah mengeluh panjang karena tak bisa mencapai klimaksnya.

"Tak kubiarkan kau yang menikmatinya sendiri" bisiknya mesra di telinga Naruto yang langsung dijilatinya penuh nafsu.

"Hngh… Sa-suke," Naruto menggeliat sambil meraih rambut raven pemuda diatasnya yang kini mulai menyerang kembali leher dan tengkuknya.

"Tahan ya, Naruto-kun" bisik Sasuke yang perlahan mulai beraba bagian belakang Naruto dan mulai memasukkan jemarinya satu persatu ke dalam lubang milik pemuda pirang dibawahnya yang mulai merintih menahan sakit.

"Ittai, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto mengerang sambil memeluk erat pemuda diatasnya.

Sasuke kini melakukan gerakan zig-zag dengan tiga jarinya yang sudah tertanam di lubang Naruto untuk meningkatkan elastisitas lubang itu karena sesuatu yang lebih besar akan masuk menerobosnya. Merasa sudah cukup, Sasuke mengeluarkan jemarinya dan berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Kau siap, Naruto-kun? Tahan ya," ucapnya.

Tubuh Naruto serasa terkoyak saat sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari tiga jari Sasuke menerobos lubangnya.

"Aaahhh…!" teriaknya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Sasuke segera mengecup bibir itu untuk meredakan erangan dan rasa sakit yang diderita Naruto.

Saat benda Sasuke sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di lubang Naruto, dia mulai menghentikan gerakannya sesaat menunggu Naruto terbiasa dengan benda asing yang tertanam di lubangnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba menggerakkan pinggulnya tanda dia siap. Sasuke segera mulai menggenjot badannya maju-mundur dari lubang Naruto. Naruto mulai mengerang kembali sambil menikmati permainan Sasuke dan memper erat pelukannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Ah… 'Suke… Lebih… cepat…" erangnya terputus.

"_Seperti yang kau minta Naruto-kun_" Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Ugh…" Sasuke menambah kecepatannya.

"Ah…hng… Sa…suke… Suki…" Naruto menyergap bibir Sasuke diatasnya. Sasuke segera membalas ciuman panas Naruto.

"Hmph…" Sasuke mengalami klimaks dan menumpahkan benihnya di dalam lubang Naruto. Tak lama sesudah itu, Naruto juga klimaks dan menumpahka benihnya di atas tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke terengah-engah dan terjatuh disamping tubuh polos Naruto.

"Naruto, aishiteru," bisiknya dibalik engahan yang merenggut nafasnya.

"Hmm…" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke memainkan rambut lembut Naruto yang kini sudah basah oleh keringat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

~The End~


End file.
